Packaging technologies such as die stacking through bond wire or through-silicon-via (TSV) allow multiple memory dies to be stacked into a single package with shared memory address and control pins. This may lead to large capacitive loading at the receiver, for example, up to 45 pico-farads (pF) and greater.